


The Convo

by Akurei5



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akurei5/pseuds/Akurei5
Summary: One night, Helo and Athena have “the conversation” (i.e. recounting all their previous sexual history). Pure smut ensues.
Relationships: Karl "Helo" Agathon/Sharon "Athena" Agathon
Kudos: 2





	The Convo

It was late. Helo and Athena had just put Hera to bed and closed the curtain around her crib. Athena laid down on the far side of the bed, but she wasn’t tired yet. Helo sat up on the bed reading a book.

“Karl,” Athena called his attention.

“Yeah?” Helo looked at this wife.

“Can I ask you a really personal question?” Athena asked shyly.

“Sure,” Helo replied slightly intrigued.

“Did you and Kara ever….” Athena didn’t feel like finishing the question hoping Helo would understand what she was asking.

“Did we ever what?” He asked cracking a slight smile.

“C’mon, you know what I’m asking,” Athena replied. 

“No,” Helo replied now deliberately giving his wife a hard time, “I’m not sure that I do.”

Athena sighed and rolled her eyes before replying, “did you guys ever…frak?”

“Why do you ask?” Helo chuckled.

“I’m your wife, can’t I ask?” Athena replied, “I wanna know.”

Helo took a second to digest the question before replying, “no, we never did.”

Athena was almost surprised by the answer; she thought there was a good chance that Helo and Starbuck had some history, or at least a one-night stand at some point.

“We did kiss one time. We were both drunk after playing cards. She grabbed me, and we had a quick make out session,” Helo said.

Helo looked over at Athena who had a curious expression on her face.

“But then in the middle of it, she suddenly stood up and left the room. And that was the end of that. I didn’t think much about it afterwards,” Helo recounted.

“Maybe she thought you were a bad kisser?” Athena asked with a grin taking a playful jab at her husband.

“Haha,” Helo replied in a mocking tone of voice, “you know Kara, she’s impulsive. Our relationship has always been like brother and sister anyways.”

Athena nodded and then decided to bring up a new topic, “what about that girl on Gemenon?”

Helo looked over at her a little surprised, “are we goin’ down the list or somethin’?”

Athena smiled back at him, “is that a problem?”

“No,” Helo shook his head, “Um…that relationship wasn’t too serious. In fact, most of the time that we were technically together, I was away on active duty. Eventually, she found someone else who was around more often. We stayed friends though.”

Athena smiled at him. Somewhat trepidatiously, Helo looked at his wife, then down at his book, and then his eyes darted back up to meet her gaze again.

“There was someone else too,” Helo said, it almost came out like a guilty confession.

“Oh!” Athena let out in surprise curious as to who it might be.

“For a little while, Edmondson and I were seeing each other,” Helo said not able to look his wife in the eye while saying this.

“Racetrack?” Athena asked in total shock. Helo nodded with a guilty looking expression on his face.

“You…and Maggie?” Athena asked again, still in total disbelief.

“It was a while ago, okay! It was before the Cylon attack,” Helo tried to explain, “In fact, part of the reason that it happened is cos I was tryin’ to take my mind off…the other Sharon. Maggie was there, she said she liked me, and we hit it off. And eventually I grew to really like her.”

“Sounded kinda serious?” Athena asked.

“For a moment there, I thought it was,” Helo replied.

“What happened?” Athena asked.

Helo put his book down and scratched his head for a second before continuing, “at some point, I realized my heart wasn’t in it. I couldn’t shake my feelings for the other Sharon. Even when I was with Maggie, my thoughts kept drifting back to Sharon. I tried to fight that as much as I could, but eventually I realized it was unfair to Maggie, so I broke it off.”

“How’d she take it?” Athena asked.

Helo shrugged his shoulders, “Maggie can be a little difficult to read sometimes. She brushed it off like it was no big deal. But I saw her do that with other things that were actually quite serious. She’s got a good poker face; I think it’s a defense mechanism. So, I don’t really know how she felt about it.”

 _Now it makes sense_ , Athena thought to herself, _all those long stares at Helo Racetrack sneaks in when she knows he’s not looking. There was a sadness evident on her face during those times. Best not to mention it to Helo; nothing good could come from it._

“What about you?” Helo asked shifting the focus of the conversation, “I’m sure I’m not your first.”

“Well, you’re certainly the only human I’ve been with,” Athena started, “And apart from Boomer’s memories…you remember how our initial meeting was a set-up as part of a Cylon effort to mate with humans?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Helo replied.

“Well, that came about because Cylons failed to produce viable offspring with each other,” Athena explained, “I participated in that original program…or rather…I was assigned to it. In my case, that involved living with a Number Five for several months. We had sex regularly, but no pregnancy resulted,” Athena paused for a moment reflecting on it before she continued, “the entire experience was…devoid of any emotion. There was no love there; it was just the act itself. It felt very…mechanical. It’s funny…I never felt more like a machine in my life than when I was having sex with that Five,” Athena snickered.

Straight-faced, Helo didn’t say anything, but simply listened to his wife.

“Then I met you,” Athena said looking at Helo with a smile. He returned the smile.

A few minutes passed.

Then Athena gave him a deviant smile, “can I ask you something else?”

“Sure,” Helo replied amused by her facial expression.

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” Athena asked.

Helo laughed, “raunchy today, aren’t we?”

“What? You can’t tell me? I’m your wife.” Athena asked coyly.

“I think about you,” Helo responded.

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Athena said tenderly.

“Multiple of you…” Helo said unable to suppress a perverted grin which appeared on his face.

Hearing this, she lightly smacked his chest. “Karl!” She raised her voice slightly, but not loud enough to wake Hera, “Gods, men are such pigs!”

Helo looked at Athena, and she had an angry look on her face. She reached her hand out and stroked the side of his face before running her fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t know there were such dirty and perverted thoughts goin’ through here,” Athena commented referring to Helo’s head.

Helo looked away and shrugged his shoulders, “you asked.”

She looked down and noticed the bulge in his sweats. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Athena said, “this talk has got you all worked up, huh?”

Helo looked at his wife as she crawled down to the end of the bed.

“I guess we gotta do somethin’ about that,” Athena said as she gently tugged the sweatpants down his legs. Looking at him, she bit her lower lip with her front teeth. Helo felt his arousal building.

She leaned down and worked her way up his legs with kisses and licks as she darted her tongue in an out of her mouth. Helo leaned his head back resting it on the pillow and let out a moan. Her ministrations got his juices flowing.

“Sharon, you drive me wild,” Helo groaned.

When she reached his most sensitive spot, her tongue worked its magic, and Helo’s head was spinning as he squirmed and moaned under her. Being able to get him excited so easily and making him completely helpless under her was a bit of a power trip for her. It gave her a rush. But she knew his body well enough to know when to stop before he was at the point of no return.

When Helo came back to reality, Athena was straddling him in a kneeling position. Helo leaned up and helped her pull her tank top off. She did likewise for him. Then he picked her up, laid her down on the bed, and slid off her sweatpants. He kissed and playfully bit her neck and shoulders. Athena let out a faint gasp as he did so. He bathed each of her turgid knobs in warm saliva as he sucked, flicked, lightly bit, and made circles around them. She arched her back and moaned. She began to feel a burning want in her core. He moved down to her ankles and kissed his way up her slender legs. Athena gasped when she felt Helo’s warm breath on her most sensitive area. He slowly worked his way up licking the petals of her beautiful flower. After searching for a second, he found her most sensitive nub. Glistening with her sweetness, it felt soft yet firm to his tongue. He patiently gave her all the attention she deserved. Athena’s buildup was slow, but Helo’s tongue diligently maintained its steady pace. Meanwhile, his hands caressed her body from the hairs on her head down to her tiptoes; no part of her body was ignored. Her entire body began to tingle. She felt a gentle strain on every muscle in her body as the tension in her core reached breaking point. 

“Right there, keep goin’!” Athena uttered in between gasps encouraging Helo to not let up. He knew exactly how she liked it.

Then, she felt the sweet release of that pent-up tension. Her muscles spasmed as she rode that wave of bliss. When she was done, she sat up and lightly pushed Helo until he was lying on his back. She straddled him again as she guided him inside her. Slowly, they began to move in unison. As she rode him, she decided to frak with him a little bit and indulge his fantasy.

“Karl, there’s one other person I was with that I never told you about,” Athena said in a husky voice. She could feel him tense up a little bit at her saying this.

“Yeah?” Helo asked maintaining the slow pace.

“It was another Number Eight,” Athena said as she looked into his eyes.

“Huh?” Helo responded softly in surprise.

She looked into his eyes and saw a pang of jealousy at her having mentioned another former partner of hers, but she also recognized the unadulterated lust burning in his eyes at hearing who it was. He couldn’t manage to say anything, but the look in his eyes told her he was waiting to hear more.

“It was the first time for both of us. We were experimenting, and we were both a little nervous,” Athena panted a few times catching her breath before continuing, “but eventually we relaxed and lost ourselves in each other.”

Helo didn’t say anything but picked up the pace of his thrusts; Athena could tell he was getting off on this. She came forward all the way to hug him as their pace continued. He wrapped his left arm around her pulling her in close to him. Then she placed her hands on his chest pushing herself back up ever so slightly.

She playfully bit his earlobe and whispered into his ear, “We took good care of each other that time we were together. The buildup was so slow it was almost painful,” Athena paused gasping for air before continuing, “But at the end of it, I came so frakkin’ hard. No one knows your body better than you, right?”

Helo really picked up the pace after hearing this and began thrusting with total abandon. His breathing became more frantic and desperate.

“If I ever see her again,” Athena paused gasping for air, “I’ll run the idea passed her.”

“What idea?” Helo blurted out the question in between gasps for air. He knew what Athena was getting at, but he wanted to hear her say it.

“The three of us havin’ a good time together,” Athena replied. 

She playfully and softly bit his lower neck, and then continued talking, “knowing her…I bet she’d be down.”

At that instant, Helo couldn’t hold it anymore. He felt his pelvic muscles begin to spasm. He pulled Athena close to him wrapping one arm around her as he used his other arm to lift himself slightly off the bed. The flood gates flew open, and he released all his pent-up tension and energy. He hadn’t cum that hard in months, Helo thought to himself. It was the type of release that he felt deep in his core…the kind that really cleared out all the plumbing down there. They shared a passionate kiss before Athena got off him and laid down next to him on his right side. She propped her head up with her left hand.

Helo looked over at her. Still breathing heavily, he asked, “did that actually happen?”

Athena raised an eyebrow, cracked a wicked smile, and shrugged her shoulders as if to tell him, _you’ll never frakking know one way or the other_.

“We should get some shut eye, Karl; we’ve both got early shifts in the morning,” Athena said before rolling over on her other side facing away from Helo. She let out a wide smile and laughed inwardly thinking to herself, _maybe it’s best to leave him guessing…_

Thinking about what just happened made Helo hard again, and it once again made his nether regions ache, desperate for release. He looked at his wife’s nude body, her hourglass figure, her bronze skin, her jet-black hair which appeared to have red highlights given the right lighting.

 _Frak_ , Helo thought to himself, _she’s the mother of my child, but she’s still hot as hell_.


End file.
